Mission: Runo Rescue
by Sharpay Evans 11
Summary: When Runo is captured. Who will save her? Read the pairing then you may find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Me: This is set after Spectra captured Runo in the show at Dr. Michael's lab and left without Gus through the roof. I shouldn't be writing a new story. **

**Dan: Why?**

**Me: Because I would have two stories going at the same time and that is bad because I will really get into one story and forget the other.**

**Dan: Great 2 stories, twice the pain.**

**Me: Yes, but I am going to be nice this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan. :*( (crying face)**

**Dan: I'm glad you don't own it or else I would not have won as many battles as I have.**

**Me: Ya, enjoy.**

**Runo's POV**

"Let me go!" I yelled at Spectra, who came through the portal after Dan Mira Barron and me along with Gus and Lync.

"Why would I let you go, darling? It is obvious that Dan Kuso will come after you. You just happen to be the perfect bait," Spectra said in his evil little Spectra voice.

"Fine, have it your way," I bit his arm. He let go of me out of pain. I, like any sane person, ran. I ran until I hit something: Gus.

"I'm guessing you escaped, so I will take you back to Master Spectra," grabbed my arm and pulled me. To stop him from pulling me I sat down in the snow risking the frostbite.

"Get up, now," Gus commanded

"Why should I?" I stayed seated as Spectra walked up.

"Good job, Gus," Spectra turned to me, "As hard as you try you will not escape, Darling."

"Wanna bet," I pulled out the pepper spray I got for Christmas last year and sprayed it in Gus' eyes. He released me in pain. I tried to run (again) but Spectra grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere, darling," the masked freak took his gauntlet out hit some buttons and the snowy darkness was replaced by glistening sunshine.

**Mira's POV**

"Dan calm down," I tried to calm him down seconds after Spectra took Runo and the other Vexos left the lab.

"Dan we are all worried about Runo. Why don't we go look for her," Alice suggested.

"Ya, and if I save her Master Runo might like me," Barron said, we all looked at him and Dan stopped hyperventilating.

"Barron you're thinking out loud, again," I told him.

"Oh that's embarrassing, disregard everything I said," Barron turned bright red.

"Let's go find Runo!" Julie yelled like Barron said nothing.

"We should separate into groups, there is 5 of us so the groups are 3 and 2 so everyone is with someone," I explained, "and since Julie and Alice don't have Bakugan they should go with someone with a bakugan."

"I wanna go with Mira!" Julie yelled.

"Ok, so the groups are me and Julie, and Alice, Barron and Dan," We all set off to find Runo.

**Dan's POV **

"Come on guys we have to find Runo!" I yelled back at Barron and Alice.

"Master Dan we're coming you're going to fast!" Barron yelled back at me.

"Dan if you run too fast you might not find any clues!" Alice pointed out as I saw something on the ground.

"WAIT GUYS THERE IS SOMETHING ON THE GROUND!" I picked it up and read it, "It says that Spectra took Runo to New Vestroia and if we come back there we will never see Runo again."

**A/N:  
Me: Ok I am only going to update this story when I update the other one.**

**Dan: So I will feel pain at least 2 every time you update.**

**Me: So, I end this here before I attempt to be mean to you. So bye and thanks for reading and stuff. **


	2. Yelling and Shun

**A/N:**

**Me: Spongebob is about to camping with Patrick!**

**Dan: Really!  
Me: Ya, I agree with Squidward let them get lost in the woods.**

**Dan: WHAT, YOU JERK!  
Me: Whatever.**

**Dan: …**

**Me: DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan. All I own is my collection of headbands. I mean seriously I have like thirty not the hard ones the ones that go all the way around your head.**

**Dan: Thank you to Dunk234, JazzGirl123 and Breezyfeather for the reviews.**

**Me: How did you even get in here?  
Dan: Magic?**

**Me: Dude, I don't believe you. My friend would believe you I convinced her I was a real wizard.**

**Dan: That is soooooo funny.**

**Me: Be quiet you suck up. Enjoy. *Sharpay gets out her BIG bat***

**Runo's POV**

"YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!" I yelled at Spectra who was taking me who knows where.

"What ever you want to believe, Darling," He responded to me.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I continued to yell.

"What darling?" Spectra seemed confused, ya right.

"STOP CALLING ME DARLING!" I got even madder.

"I will stop calling you darling as long as you stop yelling this ship is only so big," He tried to compromise while Gus stood in the corner like a good like lap dog.

"I WILL STOP YELLING AS LONG AS YOU LET ME GO!" I tried to compromise with the masked boy.

"I know for a fact that you don't know where we are," Spectra slowed his ship down, "I will tell you where we are if you will calm down and listen, Darling."

"Fine I will listen," I was not listening to Spectra; I saw the Resistance trailer outside.

"I brought you to New Vestroia, Darling, because Dan abandoned you so I thought you might want to come and brawl here," Gus took the controls from Spectra and landed the ship.

"Ya, sure," I responded wondering why we landed.

"Hello, Resistance!" Gus yelled at the trailer.

**Shun's POV**

We heard Gus yell at us from the outside. The three of us ran outside to find Spectra, Gus and Runo.

"Runo?" Marucho yelled at the blue haired girl standing with the two Vexos.

"Runo, what are you doing with them?" I asked her. She didn't respond but she slapped them both and tried to run towards us. Unfortunately Spectra caught her.

**Runo's POV**

"I gave Shun, Marucho and Ace a sad look as I was forced back into Spectra's ship.

"What exactly was the point of that?" I asked Gus who now had a black eye.

"We where going to brawl them but you ruined it," Spectra sounded really mad.

**A/N:  
Me: And short chapie :( **

**Spectra: Its ok you are doing two stories so the chapters are short.**

***Sharpay glares at Spectra***

**Spectra: Sorry, chapie.**

**Me: Thanks and goodnight.**

**Spectra: Wait where is Dan?**

**Me: Bye.**


	3. Meeting a Spoiled Prince

**A/N: **

**Me: Hey people I'm back. Super sorry for the long update I feel bad but I have an excuse my computer has been running really slow, so I couldn't write because it was too slow. **

**Spectra: But you are here now.**

**Me: True, so ya what is this chapter 3?**

**Gus: Yes it is. **

**Mira: Um, where is Dan?**

**Me: Why do you guys always look at me it could have been Gus or Shadow?**

**Mira: Or you?**

**Me: I can tell you, honestly, that it was not me plus I say this now before I forget : DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan, all I own is my dirt dirty room. Also thank you to JazzGirl123 and Breezyfeather for the reviews. **

**Spectra: I believe you.**

**Mira: I don't.**

**Me: Okay let's go to the story.**

**Runo's POV**

"Leave me alone," I said solemnly.

"No, Spectra told me to keep you here until he comes back," Gus stood in front of the cell they were holding me in.

"Hey look over there," I made Gus look as Spectra came up.

"He is ready to see her," Spectra told Gus and unlocked my cage. Again I made a break for it.

"Get back here, Darling!" Guess who yelled at me. I just kept running and running until I came to a fork in the halls I decided to go left, bad decision. I ran right into some little kid.

"Watch it!" The boy yelled at me.

"Lync grab her!" I heard Spectra yell at the boy as he grabbed me.

"You will not escape, Darling," Spectra informed me holding my chin.

"QUIT IT!" I yelled at him again.

"Lync help me take her to Prince Hydron," Spectra ordered the little boy named Lync.

"Okay," Lync started pushing me. I tried to resist but Gus started to help then I just gave up. When we got there Spectra walked in followed by me, Gus and Lync.

"Ahh, Spectra I see you brought me a brawler," The boy sitting on a throne twirling his hair.

"Yes, but she is a little stubborn," Spectra told the boy so I kicked him.

"So this girl is close to Dan Kuso?" The boy walked got up and walked around.

"Yes she is," Spectra responded.

"Do you want to see my collection?" I assumed he was asking me. I was giving him the silent treatment. He walked over to his throne and pushed a few buttons. After he pushed the buttons a wall rose revealing 5 fossilized Bakugan. I took a closer look and saw that it was Tigrerra, Skyress, Preyas, Gorem and Hydranoid. I felt my eyes get big and the tears began to pile up in my eyes. I held my ground and stayed quiet.

"My collection is beautiful isn't it?" The brat of a prince asked us. I knew I had to do something, but what?

"Spectra bring the girl down to the dungeon," I started to get mad, really mad. (**Which is just not good!**) I thought about what I could throw at him. I know, Lync. I turned around picked him up and chucked him at the prince. As soon as Lync hit the prince Spectra and Gus went to help them up, forgetting about me. Again I tried to run, but not away, to my Bakugan. I think they noticed because I heard the prince shush Spectra. I don't care about them right now I just wanted to stay with my poor Bakugan.

**A/N:**

**Me: Finally I'm done!**

**Dan: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Hey at least it hasn't be a month.**

**Dan: You annoy me!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Spectra: Thank you for reading!**

**Me: Reviews fuel me.**


	4. Ahhh, Mira, What Can't You Do?

**A/N:**

**Me: I am happy that I am no longer sick.**

**Spectra: You were sick?**

**Me: Yup puking and everything.**

**Spectra: AWWWW!  
Dan: Big whoop she got sick I don't really care.**

**Me: Jerk.**

**Dan: I'm not just a jerk I am a jerk who says the DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan, all she owns is her um…um ya her Ipod. Also thank you to PussyCatMewMew, JazzGirl123 and Breezyfeather for the reviews. **

**Me: You had to bring my Ipod into this?**

**Dan: Yup because you dropped it into water!**

**Me: Ya but it got put into rice so it is just sleeping now. :(  
Dan: *sigh***

**Dan's POV**

"What are we going to do about Runo? Spectra said if we came back we would not see her again," Mira brought it up again.

"Who cares what Spectra says I am going to go get Runo!" I yelled.

"Master Dan I agree with Mira we should just let Master Shun, Master Marucho and Ace save her," Barron agreed.

"I am not going to let Shun save her!" I continued to yell.

"Dan you would be putting her in more danger if you tried to save Runo," Alice pointed out.

"Ya Runo is my best friend she probably doesn't want to be in more trouble," Julie said making me mad that they were just about to do nothing.

"We can't just do nothing!" I would not stop yelling until we found Runo again.

"Children look what one of the Vexos forgot," Dr. Michael showed us one of their communicator things.

"It's red that means it's Spectra's," Barren observed.

"I have an idea," Mira grabbed it and punched a few things into it and Gus' face popped up on a screen behind him was Runo who saw us she smiled.

"You are not Master Spectra!" Gus looked sad.

"No, I'm his little sister **(I know that Mira didn't know but lets pretend she knows) **where is he," Mira stated.

"I don't know I was hoping you guys were him," Gus looked sad.

"Why did you take Runo, Gus," Mira asked him.

"That is none of your business, Mira," Gus seemed to be happier.

"Tell me now, Gus, do you know how many secrets about you," Mira responded.

"Fine, but if you tell Master Spectra I told you he will skin me alive. He took Runo because 1) He knew it would make Dan mad 2) He thinks she is pretty," Gus confessed.

"Thanks I lied I know 0 secrets of yours," Runo laughed as Mira said this, Gus slapped his head and turned his communicator off.

**A/N:  
Me: MY IPOD IS ALIVE!  
Spectra: That is very good.**

**Me: YA IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**Spectra: Good.**

**Me: Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM!**


	5. Saved not saved and hope

**A/N:**

**Me: I am writing instead of listening to our sub teach us!**

**Spectra: Really?**

**Me: Yup but I don't really care because I am away from Dan!**

**Spectra: Ya, no your not look over there.**

***Sharpay looks at boy in class***

**Me: That's not Dan this boy is even more annoying.**

**Spectra: why am I here I hate school.**

**Me: Please stay!  
Spectra: No**

**Me: Please you don't know them; they are horrible, well except for my 3 besties and another girl. The other girl is really awesome. **

**Spectra: Fine but I say this DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan. Also thank you to cartoongal11, blushygIrl101, JazzGirl123 and Breezyfeather for the reviews.**

**Me: Ya!**

**Spectra: but I will be Keith.**

**Me: Pretend to be a new kid.**

**Keith: Fine.**

**(Runo's POV)**

Thank goodness I know they are worried about me. If they weren't why would they ask Gus?

"Runo, darling, your friends just got you in a whole lot of trouble," Spectra told me as he walked into the room. I kept quiet, no kneed for me to talk. The only reason I would talk to them is about my poor fossilized Tigrerra.

"You don't care? Well would you care if I gave you back your Bakugan," I could tell he was lying to me because his nose was twitchy, Dan does the same thing.

Until now I didn't realize how much I missed Dan too bad Spectra always had to have his way.

"We are going to attack the resistance and if you don't brawl you will not see daylight again," I was stumped just keep cool Runo.

"Fine," I murmured, he smirked unlocked my cage and handed me a Bakugan: Preyas (Now it was my turn to smirk). Spectra knew it would hurt Marucho, jerk, but I had an idea.

**IN SPECTRA'S SHIP**

I sat in the corner with Preyas I told him my plan very quietly. Spectra was talking with his lapdog so he didn't hear me.

"Preyas did they take all of you out of the rock or just you?" I asked hope bleeding in my voice.

"How should I know as soon as I was not rock I tried to leave but they returned me to a ball so I couldn't," Preyas explained.

"Before I could respond Spectra had landed his ship and he pulled me out (again). Again Gus called out to the Resistance and again they came running out. Shun called my name, Marucho looked like me when I lost a brawl and Ace well was Ace.

"What do you want with her?" Marucho snapped back to normal.

"Win a brawl against her and I will tell you," Spectra shouted. I could tell Shun was smirking. He knew me to well to listen to Spectra. I guess Marucho saw a glance of my old field card and knew what I was planning thank goodness it would not have worked thanks Marucho. We both yelled FIELD OPEN and the old** (from season 1) **fields opened and I ran over to Marucho and handed him Preyas.

"What… how... thanks," Marucho stammered.

"Marucho we have to act like we brawled in here and I lost or else I will never see daylight again. Then it will be impossible for you guys to save me!" I told the short boy.

"Runo you are a good friend," Marucho held up his hand like the old day. I put mine on his and we did the brawlers handshake. **(I made that up)**

"Be sure to tell Dan and the others that I am okay," I told Marucho.

"We were about to come and save you, now Shun will just hitch a ride on Spectra's ship AKA plan A," Marucho explained as he pushed his glasses up. Then we said field close. After we said that Marucho broke into tears and. As soon as we closed the field Gus grabbed me before I could run. (Again)

"Did you win?" Spectra rudely asked me.

"No, but Marucho is a better brawler than me," I responded smiling at the Resistance. Too bad for me but Spectra dragged me away. I saw Shun jump onto the ship. I tried to hide my joy. Finally, I get to leave this dump. Spectra then pushed me into his ship. I looked down at Marucho and Ace sadly. (Again) Save me soon Shun was all I could think. Too bad for me because I heard Gus whisper to Spectra that we had a stowaway. I really hoped it was not Shun. I hate it when I give myself false hope. Shun broke through the front window and grabbed me using his ninja moves. I really hate the Vexos because Gus grabbed my ankle and pulled us back into the ship. Spectra had stopped the ship by the time this happened.

"Darling how many times are you going to fail in escaping," Spectra asked me. I looked around for Shun. I saw him struggling to get out of Gus' hold. I gave Shun a look he understood. He attacked Gus and I took Spectra. We fought them but Spectra called for backup. After a few minutes the other Vexos took Shun away. I gave him a sad look and he mouthed to me not to worry. Now Spectra looked really (really) (really) mad.

"Darling, now you will never see daylight again," Spectra told me.

"Ya, fat story," I slapped Spectra. I swear his face was redder then his mask, Dan can make his face really red, too. Gus grabbed me and pulled me into the back of the ship. Sometimes I forget how stupid those boys are, the transporter was back there. I guess they taught of that. I was put in a prison cell. I was trapped all I could think do was wait for Dan to come save us.

**A/N:**

**Me: I don't know how long this is but I thought it was a good place to end, so ya.**

**Lync: Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Me: You were remember when the other Vexos took Shun you were there.**

**Lync: But I didn't get any lines.**

**Me: Boo Hoo are you going to cry?**

**Lync: No! *Runs out of the room***

**Me: I think is going to go cry. Well thanks for the reviews (again) and please give me more. Well bye see ya next chapie! **


	6. Gone

**A/N:**

**Me: SUMMERTIME IS FINALLY HERE! I we got out of school on June 15 so I am happy.**

**Spectra: That means your chapters should be quicker and longer?**

**Me: Yup and I don't have to see jerk girl until September when school starts!**

**Spectra: On to the story.**

**Runo's POV**

Thanks for the hairpins Dan now I can pick the lock was all I could think when I was picking the lock. I smirked, got it. I got out and went to the transporter. I clicked a few buttons and disappeared. Now I wonder where I sent myself.

**Spectra's POV**

"Gus go get Runo," I ordered. Gus walked away.

**Gus's POV**

I walked in to the back room to see Runo's cage open and the transporter cooling down.

"Oh no, Master Spectra will be mad at me," I whispered while trying to look where she sent herself. I could feel my eyes get large. She sent herself to…

"MASTER SPECTRA!" I yelled. He put the ship in auto pilot and came back, to see Runo not here.

Very calmly Master Spectra said, "where did she go?"

"Gundalia," He responded. Now Master Spectra was kind of on edge.

"Where on Gundalia, Gus," Master Spectra said through his teeth.

"Just a commoners house, Master Spectra," I told the worried Master, "We will quickly go get her and come back."

"Gus, it's not that easy, we need backup," Master Spectra told me pulling out his communicator, "The brawlers have my communicator, right."

I looked down, "Right,"

"Give me yours," Spectra called the brawlers, "Hello, Brawlers."

"What are you calling us for?" Dan yelled at Master Spectra.

"Dan Kuso, your girlfriend transported herself to Gundalia," I could see Mira and Barron's faces drop.

"What's Gundalia?" Dan asked.

"It's the planet where the most fierce and malicious things in universe live," I told him like it was obvious.

**Dan's POV **

"Well I didn't know that," I shot back.

"We need your…help…to get her back," Spectra mumbled.

"Why would we help you if you would just kidnap her again," Julie pointed out.

"If you help us get her back you can take her," Spectra told us, "In Gundalia there is a prophesy that says a brawler from Earth will destroy the ruler of the planet, so if any humans come to that planet they put them to death." We all had our mouths open well Alice, Julie and I had our mouths open Mira and Barron knew this.

"Now you are even more of an idiot, Spectra," I yelled at the boy who possibly killed the girl I love the most.

"Dan if you want to save her you have to cooperate with me," Spectra tried to calm me down.

"We will transport you all here in five…four…three…two…one…," Gus transported us to them.

**A/N: **

**Me: OMG I am so sorry for not updating for like two months.**

**Spectra: She was trying so hard at school for straight A's.**

**Me: I was close 2 B's.**

**Spectra: There's always next year.**

**Me: Ya, anyway, please oh please review if I get more than 5 reviews on this chapter I will update faster, anyway (again) bye thanks for reading you put effort into reading might as well review please. Bye**


	7. Ren, Help and some random beeping noise!

**A/N:**

**Me: Me is back I only got 4 reviews on the last chapie but oh well I didn't expect to get many reviews DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan. Plus thank you to RockyBlue DanxRuno, Breezyfeather,cartoongal11 and Saltwater Stars' Apprentice for the reviews on the last chapie and thanks yu-chi101, blushygIrl101 and Breezyfeather on the reviews on the 5****th**** chapie I forgot to thank you guys last time. So read on!**

**Runo's POV**

"Where am I? Well that's what I get for randomly teleporting myself," I thought out loud. When I was looking around a door opened and a boy (I think) walked in he had grey hair (he looks my age though) and grey skin with something gold across his forehead. It looked like he was wearing eyeliner.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I am Runo, who or what are you," I asked the boy. He rolled his eyes.

\ "I am a Gundailian, my name is Ren," Ren told me, "I am guessing you are a Human."

"Ya how'd you guess," I asked not wondering at all.

"Rude, nosey, doesn't know what a Gundailian is, white skin, blue hair, it's pretty obvious," Ren said with 'isn't it obvious voice', "Now do you know what this is?" He held out his hand and in his hand sat a Darkus bakugan, I gave him an 'are you crazy look'.

"That is a Darkus bakugan and by the look of it a strong one," I told him, "Do you think I am stupid or something, I happen to be a Bakugan Battle Brawler!"

"Okay then how did you get to Gundalia?" Ren asked me.

"Got kidnapped by some stupid Vestals, escaped using their teleportation device and now I am here," I told him sitting down with no expression on my face.

"Why did the Vestals capture you?" He wouldn't stop wit the questions. Ren sat down beside me after closing his curtains.

"Well my boyfriend, Dan, is their enemy so they thought I could be used as bait, but they were wrong and stupid and I am plotting revenge," I looked really evil.

"It is not safe for you to be on Gundalia so I am going to transport you to Neathia before we get caught and both killed, the emperor does not like Humans and I am harboring one so I will get killed. So step into there here is a note, give it to a girl named Princess Fabia and give this one to Queen Serena," Ren told me pushed me into a teleportation device and I was gone in less then a second I was gone out of the gloomy planet Ren called home.

**Dan's POV**

"Poor Runo she must be so scared being all alone on a new planet she must be so miserable and it's all Spectra's fault," Julie started getting mad and I agreed. We were both started plotting revenge.

"Right now Spectra is our ally so you can't plot revenge until after we save Runo," Mira snapped at us. We (as in Me, Julie, Alice, Barron and Mira) were waiting for Spectra to come get us.

**Mira's POV **

"Maybe since Keith was working with us he will see the light and come help us defeat King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron. **(A/N: Hydron:** **I am in your story yes, Me: Quiet Hydron!) **That would be amazing," I thought to myself. A couple minutes later Dan and Julie were arguing on whose idea of revenge was better. Eventually Barron broke them up and clashed there revenge ideas together. After that Spectra arrived and took us into the vestal destroyer, Julie almost punched him in the face but didn't because she realized that his mask would hurt her hand. Everyone gave Spectra the cold shoulder, but kept making fun of Gus, saying they knew his secrets they were acting like 4 year olds. I would have said something but they would think I was standing up for the enemy and in turn get mad at me but when they were not looking I gave my big brother the sympathy glance I don't think he noticed me. I felt sad so I went to the room where Keith (I refuse to call him Spectra because his name is Keith) told us to put our stuff (as in our pajamas). Julie walked in to me looking at my locket with a picture of the two of us.

"Something wrong, Mira?" Julie asked me.

"Oh it's nothing," I responded.

"Girl we all know something's up, Runo says I am really nosey so I will not ask again, but I know what will cheer you up…watching Gus' face turn bright red like Spectra's mask," Julie stood up off of my bed and held out her hand for me, I took it.

"Gus has been my brother's best friend forever so I know how to really embarrass him," I smiled really big. I just had to figure out a way to embarrass Gus without making Keith's face go red. We both smiled and left to go find Alice and start embarrassing Gus who is like a second brother to me.

**Shun's POV**

"Move you, resistance scum!" Mylene yelled at me and pushed me forward. I glared at her. I could very easily escape but I was worried about Runo, she has always been my little sister too me so I had to stay. Then all of a sudden I heard a beeping noise.

**A/N: **

**Me: It is finished.**

**Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Me: I SAID YOUR NAME!**

**Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Me: KEITH!**

**Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Keith: What?**

**Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Me: Hydron is annoying me.**

**Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Keith: Got it *picks up Hydron carries him out of the room***

**Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Me: Anyway thanks for reading I appreciate all of the people who even read my story and I appreciate all the people who review my story thank you all for the support!**


	8. Traitor?

**A/N: **

**Me: Dude I just checked my story traffic and this is my most popular story so thank you to all you reviewers and everyone who favorited my story including: Breezyfeather, cartoongal11, Chrome Nagi Doruko, Distantmemories412, Dunk234, Forever-Forgotten22, goodgirl21, iluvpyros, kittygirl86, PussyCatMewMew, RockyBlue DanXRuno, Runotigrera98, sophiamaster, Starbright-708 and tmp1114. **

**Spectra: That's a mouthful.**

**Me: Ya!**

**Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Me: I don't know anybody more annoying then you Hydron, or at least in the cartoon world.  
Hydron: She wrote about me.**

**Spectra: DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan. Plus thank you to Distantmemories412, Breezyfeather, Starbright-708, and HikariKei4ever for the reviews.**

**Me: enjoy!**

**Mira's POV**

Julie and I ran out to where the boys, Alice and Gus where.

"Hey, Gus, do you remember that time where you and Keith didn't have swimsuits so you guys swam naked?" I asked Gus his face turned red.

"We were 3 how did you know that?" Gus snapped at me.

"I didn't you just told me," I smirked back. Gus slapped his face as Spectra walked in.

"What did Dan do?" Spectra asked Gus guessing that Dan made his face turn red.

"Mira," was all Gus could say. Spectra sent a glare towards me. I gave my brother the innocent face. I could tell under his mask he was rolling his eyes.

"We are almost to Gundailia we will go to the house that Runo teleported herself to, then I shall take you guys home then we will continue what we did before Runo became stupid," Spectra stated.

"Did you just call Runo stupid," Dan started to get mad at Spectra so Julie, Barron and I had to hold him down so he wouldn't do anything that would make Spectra mad and leave us in Gundailia.

"Wait did you say that after we save Runo you are going to take her again," Barron commented.

"Wow the 3 year old realized that," Gus mocked Barron.

"Hey Gus remember when you and Keith tried to see who would get a girlfriend first and you ended up asking Ace out?" I mocked Gus.

"Hey you two were playing dress up and he was wearing a wig," Gus tried to defend himself.

"Oh and remember that time when I was playing the My Little Pony video game my dad brought home from Earth and you got so jealous that you stole it and beat it for me after 3 months?" I reminded Gus.

"Hey it was a hard game and I was 6," Gus tried to defend himself.

"Ya, I was 3 and I finished it in 3 days," I smirked at him.

"Both of you stop or I will leave you on Gundailia," Spectra snapped at me.

"Sorry, Master Spectra," Gus said as I said, "Sorry, Keith."

**Mylene's POV**

I grabbed her communicator and opened it to Prince Hydron.

"Mylene, Spectra is a traitor he is working with the brawlers as is Gus so you are the new leader of the Vexos," Hydron stated then hung up. I turned around to the brawler boy not there.

**Shun's POV**

I quickly freed myself and headed to the Ship Docks. I looked in each ship the green one I was guessing Lync's had its keys still in it, I powered it up and headed towards the trailer.

**Ace's POV**

"Ace there is a Vexo ship headed our way," Marucho informed me.

"Ok prepare for battle, Marucho," I ordered the short kid, "I am guessing that they are going to do what they did with Runo to Shun."

"So they are going to threaten us with our ninja friend," Marucho shook his head.

"They just hit a new low of stupidity," Ace went to grab Percival and Elfin who were taking naps. After Marucho grabbed Elfin, we ran outside and saw Lync's ship land. I wasn't expecting Lync's ship to attack us because he was still on Earth. I turned to Marucho, his face lit up.

**A/N:  
Me: Hey Dan remember that time where you were being annoying?**

**Dan: Mhmhmh!  
Me: What, I can't hear you Dan.**

**Alice: Sharpay, why did you gag Dan?**

**Me: because he was being annoying *looks innocent***

**Alice: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: As always I love the reviews you people give me ALL of them! **


	9. Hehe I Covered That Up Well

**A/N:**

**Me: Hehe, oops. I have an excuse for not updating my computer broke and my dad's didn't have word! It just got word so i will write.**

***Dan walks in***

**Dan: What vacation is over.**

**Me: Hello Dan, long time no see.**

**Dan: Hi, Sharpay did u realize that you were being mean to me?**

**Me: No! Dan can you get some water for me?**

**Dan: O.o sure.**

***Goes to get water***

**Dan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHARPAY!**

**Me: Hahahahaha now your wet. oh ya before i forget DISCLAIMER: i in no way shape or form own anything that has to do with Bakugan! Thank you to Breezyfeather, zz15, anon, animefantic 'RebecaEvans, Starbright-708, anono-miss, and my favorite reveiwer: Salty's Apprentice! Thank you all your support means the world to me! Now onto the story before Dan comes back.**

**Dan's POV**

"Mira why did you just call Master Spectra Keith?" Gus asked. Wait wasnt Keith the name of Miras brother?

"Mira isn;t that your brothers name?" I say my thought out loud.

"I didn't i called him Spectra thats his name, right?" Mira sounded hesitant.

"No, Mira you called him Keith," Baron remarked, "Does he remind you of your brother or something?"

"Um, ya Spectra is a spitting image of my brother," Mira stated, though i wasn't convinced. I honestly couldn't care less until we find Runo.

"We are approaching Gundailia," Spectra called to us. My mind was racing we were close to finding Runo i could feel it. We all went to look out the window, except Gus he went to Spectra, all we could see out the window was a green planet.

"Uh," I said unimpressed I thought people lived here.

"They live underground, Brawler," Spectra laughed at the stupid expression on my face. **(Dan: I would never admit i had a stupid expression on my face! Me: Can it!) **

"Shouldn't you be landing the ship?" I snapped back.

"Gus is landing, now Human you are going to be a Vestal when we are here or else you will most likely die and never see that pathetic girlfriend of yours again. Am I clear?" Spectra barked at me, "When we arrive you ill go directly to the house Runo went to...by teleportation you will bring to much attention to yourselves if we walk through the streets. When we get there Dan you will talk to Runo and get her to come back to the ship."

"Is it only the three of us who are going?" Baron asked.

"Yes and if you think about escaping with the girl then i will alert the kind that there are humans on his planet, then you will be dead," Spectra threatened us.

"We won't Spectra, now can we go?" Mira seemed annoyed.

"As you wish," Was all we heard before we made a gundailian scream.

**Shun's POV**

I smiled at Murucho and Ace. They think I am a vexo. I landed the ship and stepped out. Murucho sighed in relief and Elfin started yelling at him. I walked to them.

"I win Ace, it took him less then two days," Murucho smiled proud of his win.

"How did you do it?" Ace pouted.

"Mylene turned her back," I responded, "Runo is no longer with Spectra she escaped."

"Did she go back to Earth?" Murucho pushed his glasses up.

"No, she went to Gundailia. Spectra got Dan to go get her and I am not sure how this will end," I explained.

**Runo's POV**

Thank you, Ren. When I left i saw a flash of white light and Dan and then I was gone. I arrived in the most clean and white place i have ever seen.

"You there!" I heard a voice yell.

"I have a not for queen Serena," was all i could say the man had purple skin.

"Ok, I will take you there, Human," The purple skined man said to me. I followed him though the palace to two big doors. He opened the doors for me and I looked in the room and the woman who I assumed was the queen was talking to...Prince Hydron.

**A/N: **

**Me: hehe that made up for it right?**

**Dan: no**

**Me: -_-**

**Dan: hehe I made her do the funny face.**

**Me: O.o ok well i am gonna sign off here then thank you for reading and I hope you chose to make me happy by reviewing. Please and i want to know what should i have happen. Anything just tell me and I will consider it! Thank you for reading! BYE!**


End file.
